Red Alert: Yuri's Uprising
by GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud
Summary: The Allies had learned their lesson when they've faced the devastation that the Soviet Union could bring. From Mind Control Towers, Iron Curtains, to Mind Controlled Squids the Allies had the forethought to think of contingencies to prevent them from being surprised again. Will this be enough to stop the storm named Yuri?


Okay, not sure if anybody is gonna bother reading this but I guess it's worth a try. To anyone who does, then feel free to comment on what was wrong and what you like. And what needs to be improve by my writing and all.

This happened after I've played Red Alert 2 and Yuri's Revenge after a long time because I just wanted to play it again. This a one-shot of What I feel would've happened in Yuri's Revenge had the allies had the idea of thinking of a lot of contingency plan.

Also excuse if I got things wrong. Either I overlooked it or something. Haha.. :p

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

"We are now on DEFCON 2," John heard Eva say just as him along with Mr. President and his escorts enter the secret HQ beneath White House. There was great tension in the room it that it was almost palpable. The rest stood and saluted their commander in chief quickly as he took his seat amongst the officials on the table.

"What the devil is going on, Lieutenant?!" their leader barked angrily.

It was a rush for him to get there despite the near distance of his new residence on the White House. It was a request from President Dugan himself that he be accessible in case something happens. You never know what those commies had up their sleeves.

John's hair was unkempt that despite his neat uniform, he felt dirty in front of his older peers and especially in the presence of the Commander in chief.

President Dugan scowled on his peripherals as his subordinate replied, "He's surfaced Mr. President." Eva showed the image of a familiar russian man. He was a pale bald man that had a goatee and a strange headband. _Yuri,_ he recognized the Soviet man. Premier Romanov's missing advisor and one of their prime targets aside from Romanov on the siege of Moscow. "I'm sure you all recognized this man."

Looking at the man, _no_ , the raven-haired commander corrected. Yuri was not a man. John hated the man with a passion. Yuri's Psychic corp and Psychic beacons was an absolute monstrosity and this was the man that built it. Using mind control civilian as meat shields during war that they had no choice in some cases but to strike them down to achieve their goal. His soldiers were was sickened of killing the people they swore to protect. Anyone who robs anyone of freewill was not a man in any manner anymore.

His gut instinct flared saying it was gonna be worse than DEFCON 2. It was gonna be DEFCON 1. He trusted his gut because it was the same instinct that barely saved him when he was in charge of Fort Bradley on NYC during the onset of the Soviet's war declaration on America. John thanked God that his gut never led him astray before (or most of the time). It was a miracle he held them back until Agent Tanya made it. Too bad he never saved the Statue of Liberty. His Mother loved visiting it.

"We only know him as Yuri," the blonde on the monitor stated. "Fugitive advisor to Premier Romanov. While we were fighting the Soviets during the war, Yuri was using his mind control technology to establish a secret army of his own." The lieutenant showed an image.

It was Alcatraz island. There, the strange Weapon was behind Alcatraz with a nuclear reactor next to it was a domed device he estimated was as big as Einstein's Weather Machine. "A group of Yuri's initiates had taken Alcatraz Island here in San Francisco. They've constructed some sort of device there."

Unknowns were never good for him. Unless said unknown was friendly reinforcements.

"What kind of device?" said President Dugan impatiently.

Eva's image quickly turned static and blackened as the man they were searching for showed his face to them. He, only begrudgingly, give it to the Yuri to be dramatic as hell.

"Perhaps I can explain Mr. President," the former advisor of Romanov began coldly. "The device is called Psychic dominator. There is a network of such device spread across the globe."

John stiffened, _we missed another of those damned device!_ No good comes from something called Psychic Dominator. If the Soviets Psychic amplifier and beacon were bad enough then his mind could only speculate what this one does. Perhaps worse than just mind control in a small scale, like a city-wide range. He paled at the conclusion he'd come. The General hoped it wouldn't be the case because they would be in deep shit if it is. Yuri was dangerous enough to had done as big as that without anyone being the wiser.

"More of your mind control tricks?" their leader said.

Yuri remained stoic. The man didn't gloat nor express anything on his face. "No trick Mr. President. In a few moments I will unleash a tide of psychic energy designed to dominate over the minds of the entire planet. There will be no more freewill, only my will."

Glancing at their Commander in chief, Dugan was looking calm as he stood, "Yuri, Yuri, Yuri," he said easily but John could read the tautness of the President's micromovements somehow. "The war's over. Can't we all just get along? What if I was to give you a full presidential pardon?" The Allied Commander had to admit, their leader was a great actor. Convincingly so. But his target was not moved in anyway. "Your country needs a leader. It could be you."

"Why be content to rule one nation if I can control the world," Yuri responded.

John scoffed quietly, _another russian maniac wanting to rule the world. But,_ he thought not dismissing Yuri's words as a bluff. _With his unknown number of Dominators around the world, it will be possible._

"You can't threaten us!" Dugan warned. "We're the most powerful nation on Earth! We did win the war, you know."

Yuri wasn't fazed a bit by it. "You did, indeed. I think not," said last before the transmission was cut off abruptly.

"Mr. President, something's happening. The device is beginning to deploy." John knew when Eva was beginning to panic under her tough but easy demeanor as she then replaced the image by a footage of the device from the base on San Francisco. The Psychic Dominator's 'umbrella' floated like a Harrier Jet and a pink hued energy came from its center.

"Call in an airstrike," said President Dugan pointing at it angrily. "I want that tower taken down!"

"Sir!" John called as everyone paid attention to him. He was not bragging but amongst the officers in the room he was the most easily recognizable one because of his efforts on stopping the Soviet on American soil. His tone was rude but he knew Dugan would understand. "Airforce attack would not be enough. I doubt Yuri put that weapon there to just be destroyed. Send in Carriers, Chrono troopers, or even a Thunder storm on it. We can't let it be activated at any cost like the Soviets did with their beacons. We are defenseless against the effects of it."

"There isn't enough time to deploy all of those," The Commander in chief shot back as he was looking at him with understanding and determination. "Lieutenant! Send Carriers after it. Contact Allies and Initiate Code Black, they'll understand it."

John mused out loud, "Whatever Code Black is sir, I hope it is useful against the Mind control machine." John didn't want the machine to be activated. He'd experience enough on Missouri to know it intimately than their family. He shuddered a little at the words whispered onto the mind. Powerful suggestions that could sway one's perceptions. A truly forbidden Weapon of Mass Destruction. Only what is destroyed isn't physical, it's the mind.

Dugan smirked a little, "Not entirely a counter but it's a start. After the war," the man began as the transmissions of the air force scrambling to destroy it was heard and watched by them but he and even everyone listened to the President. "We commissioned Einstein, Massivesoft and all the other Alliance R&D to devise a counter to mind control and a whole other black project only I and only specific people know." By now, the satellite image showed their Harriers being gunned down by the defenses of the thing but one jet crashed to the reactor making it dormant once more and making him (along with everyone else) breathed somehow in relief. God was with them on this one.

"And they developed something," John concluded hurriedly.

"Yes, but not exactly one would expect," Mr. President admitted sitting again as he sighed. "They've developed a prototype technology that can block off everything from any type of energy to nukes from outside and inside. We call it the force field. Right now, the White House, Pentagon, and the Allies had these on their HQ."

John would've whistled in astonishment at the man's advance thinking but the grave situation made it impossible to do so. Before he could reply, Eva's frantic voice came back. "Mr. President, we're detecting a large wave energy across the globe!" The globe was dotted by many red dots as his breath stopped for a minute.

"My god! The maniac's really gonna do it!" Dugan, worry etched deeply in his expression leaned on the table. Motioning for his escort to do something as he got out. "May God bless us all. Initiate Chrono Crisis!"

The President was speaking things he had no knowledge of. Likely the Black Project contingencies. Not a moments later the man motioned for them to follow him. "Lieutenant! Contact the Allies, initiate Chrono Crisis and evacuate the base! Gather your forces fast as you can and go to location Alpha 119 Delta 06."

Everyone rode a big elevator (that fit the entirety of the White House employees) downwards and he could feel the elevator shaking but the President just took it in stride. Their ride shook for a whole lot of two minutes before it stopped.

John upon exit found themselves in a large round room that had nine more doors but the last one on the left was still unfinished. John was taken aback by their location. There was no window for him to know they were deep underground.

"Where are we sir?" One General asked.

"Welcome Gentlemen," the President said as he gesturing to the name above a double door meters away in front of them. "To the Underworld."

* * *

They were now in a large control center with a large monitor ahead. The globe was dotted with reds, indicating the networks that Yuri was talking about was no bluff. From Russia to the Great Britain, Africa and even Australia. Only America remained free of them.

"Sir, how did you build this base underneath White House without anyone knowing?" General Smilas asked.

Dugan smiled smirked with a raise of his eyebrow, "Who said anything about undergroud?" He said pointing towards the lone blue dot on the white of Antarctica.

 _Where on antactica?_ _How?_ His mind formulated theories as to how it was possible but the only thing that came to mind was Einstein's Chronosphere. Did they master Chronotech to enable elevator from transporting them to another place?

"How? I thought Chronotech mastery won't come more or less the year 2000," John stated remembering his and Einstein's conversation the night after the attack on Black Forest Lab. The eccentric scientist said that or rather predicted by the time the year 2000 hit they would've already mastered Teleporting that planes would not be needed as a form of travel.

"Astute of you John but answers will come later," replied the elected leader of USA as he looked at a monitor. "Good," he sighed in relief. "They all made it here."

"Commence destruction of all Chronovators and Force Field projector," he ordered before making them follow to elsewhere.

Who made it, was the question on his mind as they were led to a conference room with long and wide table that had twenty chairs. They waited for ten minutes before a large group of people came in. He recognized them some of them, the generals, the queen and the prime minister, Presidents of France, Germany and Korea, along with the CEO of the company that the Alliance backs, Massivesoft, Future tech, United Armour and etc.

John smiled when she saw Lt. Eva Lee and Agent Tanya among the ones to be transported along Einstein who looked like an excited kid in a toy store that was restrained by an exasperated Eva. The Lieutenant smiled too when she saw him and gesture to the empty spot next to him. With the chair all occupied some had to opt for standing.

"Good day everyone," President Michael Dugan greeted. "As you can see most of you didn't know what the 'Underworld' is. Only a select few knew, especially, Prof. Einstein, the Prime Minister, and the leaders of Germany, France, and Korea knew of this. This Underworld base located on the deepest part North pole and built by the Allies straight after the war with the intended purpose to be a secret R&D but," he paused to drink water, "the Prime Minister convinced me to expand it and make it a secret military installation with each country offering fifteen percent of their forces in case another one like the Soviets pull so we can have reserve forces. A good foresight on your part sir," their leader bowed gratefully then continued as his facial expression taking a grim turn.

"Unfortunately, our amassed forces here are not enough to take on Yuri who had taken over three-fourths of the entire world. Only America remains as the last free country because we had, fortunate as we are, one of our pilots damaged the Psychic Dominator on the Alcatraz Island. Even now as we speak, our forces are attempting to break through it but to no avail. Controlled forces of each and every country Yuri has that is near America are now mobilizing to destroy our defenses."

"But we are indeed fortunate," French General Rene Lyon said, "To have survived this far President Dugan. We can still come back from this"

"Quite so," the queen agreed. "We can't let this mad man continues this madness."

"Even so," John started, "how do we retaliate with no way of countering his mind control. It's not like the Force Fields are mobile to help our soldiers defend against it. There has to be another way," John reasoned. Yuri must be stopped, was his focus as he thought of his friends and relatives who did not know they will be or were now controlled by an egotistic Russian madman!

"How are we even sure this Force Field can stop it?" One asked doubt obvious in her voice.

People agreed to the the question given by the woman.

It was Einstein that answered the woman, "We have tested to against all of our weapons. Prisms, missiles, and even the Chrono Legionaires weapons are ineffective against it. I concluded that it can block off any type of any energy. Including Psychic energy."

"Any weaknesses?"

"It uses much power can only be used on structures for five minutes," the Prime Minister answered. "At least for now."

President Michael Dugan smiled at him, "Don't worry everyone. As long as we're here, there is still hope."

"Has Code Black been completed?" General Lee of the Korean army then inquired. Seems like most of Generals were in the know.

The optimistic President of USA looking tired sat down next to the Prime Minister. "Yes, all data of Allied weapons were erased and only this base has it now. Every super weapon we have was destroyed to prevent it falling from the wrong hands."

So, they're safe of their weapons being used. For now, that is.

"How did you prepare for all of this?" A French man asked.

John had to agree. It was a little dicey for the Allies to know everything, from putting self-destruct to their superweapons to erasing all data of their tech on all known channels. Maybe they knew of it, or had intel it would happen.

"We didn't," Korean President Kim replied. "We, all of us, brainstormed all our best thinkers to prepare for every situation no matter how ridiculous. Soviet has their psychics, squid. We learned our lessons of how creative these Soviets can be, so we had to prepare for every unimaginable scenarios as best as we can. Code Black is prevention of any information from falling to the wrong hands either from a spy or a very strange remote stealing of it and moment the computers detect this we could erase the data quickly."

"Ya, only this time we deleted it to keep it from Yuri's hands!" Einstein said gathering the attention of the people. Who didn't want to pay attention to him? He was the reason they won the war at all. His skill was not enough to have won it through despite the praises. John wasn't even a genius at all. The raven head man was just determined to do his job best as he can while. "Ooh yes! I nearly forgot about an idea of mine. I can modify a Chrono Sphere so that it would transport units through time instead! I have already the schematics completed. We could use this to alter the events and prevent Yuri's uprising."

Many people argued the pros and cons of this plan. For John, the plan was a good idea but it will affect the future in an unpredictable way. What if they made the future worse than what they had? The commander was not sure it would be ideal to do so. The ramifications alone is enough to push him away. Surely there'd be other way?

"No! We cannot play God! We have already done so with the Weather Machine!" A man from Future Tech argued vehemently. Both sides were at war with the debate and it was rightly so. Messing with time was never good. John was of the opinion of let the past sleep forever. It was tactical, yes, but for him it was also unethical.

"The consequences of time travel is infinitely uncertain! We mustn't mess with something fragile as time!"

Another countered, "Well, do you expect us to just bow down to that maniac!? Let him rule the world? My wife and child are most likely under his control now! We have no choice!"

"He's right! He's forcing us!"

The CEO of Massivesoft shouted, "Don't you think we know that?! We know now he's controlling all of Europe, Asia and Australia! But we can't make irrational choices that could possibly destroy space-time continuum."

It was chaos. John didn't think it could be called as a meeting anymore, more akin to a debate. John didn't join the argument, he didn't have the feeling to do so.

"Why don't we just vote it out?" Surprisingly it was Tanya that suggested it. The field Commander knew Tanya was very outspoken but throughout the meeting she was silent. A food for thought that one was.

All said their agreement on the plan. "All those in favor of time traveling?" The President said. The resulting vote was eleven. When it was asked for those disagreeing, it was a staggering vote of twenty.

So, with that settled now, they had to discuss what was important; Stopping the madman Yuri.


End file.
